


Fun Play

by WinterWitch_WinterFrost_Lover



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay, Hardcore Sex, M/M, Sex, Ultra Hardcore, blowjob, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWitch_WinterFrost_Lover/pseuds/WinterWitch_WinterFrost_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm still slightly working on this, need to make a few edits and maybe make it a bit better.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fun Play

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still slightly working on this, need to make a few edits and maybe make it a bit better.

“Pietro! Not here!” it was a whisper, but it was stern.  
“But Steve,” the whited haired body whined.  
“No,” he shoved Pietro away from him. Pietro pouted. He kept trying to kiss and touch him, which Steve doesn’t mind, but not in front of everyone else. Before Steve could say anything else Pietro was on Steve’s lap, and he didn’t intend on getting off of him. The blond sighed and wrapped his strong arms around the speedster’s waist.  
No one was necessarily paying attention to them. Bucky and Wanda were doing their own thing. In the past few months the two have gotten so close. Clint and Natasha are messing with each other, probably talking about some mission. Tony and Bruce were coming in and out of the room. They were working on something, something big apparently, they wouldn’t say a word to the team and with Thor gone no one paid that much attention to the dangers they may cause.  
Steve glanced over at Bucky and Wanda and smiled. He was glad to find Bucky, and it’s even better that he’s been able to make friends. Pietro suddenly leaned back against Steve and let out a breath of air. He turned his head and whispered in Steve’s ear. “I want to go back to the bedroom, lay you down and make you scream. Everyone will know who you’re with tonight,” Steve’s face went red. “Come on, Steve,” he whined and kissed him.  
“Pietro, I don’t know if-,” Next thing Steve knew he was in his bedroom with Pietro. “we should do-,” he looked around. “I’m never going to get use to you doing that,” he chuckled.  
Pietro attacked Steve with his lips. Eventually he found his way to the blonde's soft lips. Steve let out a yelp, but that quickly turned into a moan, beginning to kiss him back. “Your ass is going to have to get use to it, cause I’m going to fuck it up,” he reached behind Steve and grabbed his ass as he went back into kissing him, not letting Steve say anything.  
Their bodies pressed against each other, wildly kissing each other. Pietro slid his hands into Steve’s sweat pants and began to pull them down. “Off,” he groaned.  
Steve picked up Pietro and laid him down on his bed and took his own shirt off, and looked down at the white haired boy. Pietro’s eyes examined his, muscular body, his white shoulders, his chiseled abs. He licks his lips. His perfect chest. Before Steve could blink Pietro pulled him down on top of him to start kissing him. He started at his lips then slowly went down to his neck and rolled over so he was on top. As he started at his chest he sat up and took his shirt off, not caring where it landed, then went back to the kissing. Kissing down his chest, taking his time before getting to his abs.  
Steve’s moans were music to Pietro’s ears. Pietro was slow for once, only because he wanted to torture his lover. His hands explored his body until his lips got to the rim of Steve’s boxers, his pants already down to his knees. He glanced up at his lover then took the rim of his boxers into his mouth and pulled them down all the way.  
Pietro looked at his erection, he always forgot how big he was. He got on his knees and between Steve’s legs and slowly licked his tip, right then and there a gasp came from Steve. Pietro took a quick glance up before starting to take him in. Steve’s hands balled up into the sheets, and his head leaned back. Pietro moaned as he took in more of his great length. His his hand was at his base, stroking what wasn’t in his mouth.  
Steve was never quiet during these things. He made inhuman noise at times but it let Pietro know that he enjoyed it. He’d groan, moan, and whimper, sometimes even yell. Steve knew that if he got too loud that Pietro would gag him. Steve was moaning loudly as Pietro was sucking him. Pietro was never easy on him. Not even the first time they fucked. The first time was probably the roughest. Steve was always on the bottom. He topped once and Pietro couldn’t sit for a while his ass was so sore, but Steve healed quickly, least that was always Pietro excuse for Steve being on bottom.  
Steve’s hands found their way to the back of Pietro’s head and pushed his head farther down to make him take all of him in. Steve was whining. Pietro’s hands went under Steve’s ass and pressed a finger against his hole. Steve clenched up. Pietro took his cock out of his mouth and sat up. “Shh. It’s okay Steve,” he kisses his lips.  
“Not til you grab the lube,” Steve gasps. He was out of breath from being so excited. Pietro kissed him again with a groan before getting up and grabbing the lube from the dresser. He quickly went over to Steve and puts lube all over his fingers. He starts with lubing up Steve. He slowly pushes two fingers into him. He starts to clench up again. Pietro moves his fingers around, getting them deeper.  
“You’re so tight, Babe,” Pietro said soothingly. Steve looked up at him with a pleading look.  
“I want you in me, Pietro!” Steve begged. He was getting squirmy. Pietro took his fingers out of Steve. He quickly kicked his pants and boxers off and coated his cock with lube. Pietro slid the head of his cock into Steve. He looked down at the blonde as he winced in pain. He put his fingers into Steve’s mouth. He began to suck his fingers, licking and sucking them clean. Accidentally he bit down as Pietro got deeper in his ass. “Pietro!” Steve yelled.  
“Shh. Don’t be too loud, honey.” Pietro said soothingly. He put his hands on Steve’s hips and started to get in deeper and get faster. Steve already had a bit of a hard time breathing due to Pietro sucking him, now from the adrenaline running through him.  
Pietro doesn’t go as fast as he can for Steve’s sake, though he’s still sure make his ass red and sore. Pietro’s fingers gripped Steve’s hips so roughly that he was more likely bruising him. Steve kept getting louder and louder, almost yelling. Steve’s lips quickly got attacked with Pietro’s trying to keep him quiet. “F-faster P-Pietro! F-faster!” he knew that he could and he wanted it.  
“You’re so needy, babe,” his hands go through his hair. “Sexy and sweaty,” Pietro moans. He fucks him faster making Steve’s ass num.  
Steve’s head went back and was having a hard time breathing, reminded him back to the days that he had asthma, he would have never been able to deal with Pietro if he still had asthma. Suddenly, the two guys felt something hot against their stomachs. At first Pietro didn’t even bother at looking down. Once he looked down he saw Steve’s cum all over the two of them. He dragged a finger over Steve’s stomach and licked the cum off of him. Steve moaned. “Cum in me, Pietro! Fill me with your hot seed!”  
“Whatever you want, cutie” he purred. It wasn’t much later that Pietro’s hot cum filled Steve’s ass. Pietro moaned loudly as he did. “Steve!” he moaned, as well as Steve.  
The two guys were breathing heavily, after their workout. Pietro pulled out of him while Steve winced in pain. He felt so empty now, it hurt. Pietro laid down next to his lover.  
Steve rolled on top of Pietro. It hurt to move. “You okay, babe?”   
“I-I’ll be fine,” Steve kisses him. “I just love being with you,” he purred.  
Pietro rubbed a hand up and down Steve’s back. “If you say, babe.”  
Steve closed his eyes and rested his head on Pietro’s chest. “I won’t be able to sit for a few days now. But it was so worth it.”  
Pietro chuckled and pecked his lips.


End file.
